epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Seraphimon Reviews Season 5: J. R.R. Tolkien vs George R.R. Martin
Hello everyone and welcome to the first instalment of Seraphimon reviews, where i review anything under and over the sun ( regulary ERB related), and I remember it so you dont have to. Anyways ERB has just began Season 5 with a prettty big matchup finally hapening. VS Me Personally: Im just happy to see these two in a battle ( and im happy to see the triumphant Return of the Kings ( ERB) ). Ive allways wanted to see Tolkien in a battle and not until i did some reasarch once Tolkien was first hinted at, than i agreed that Martin was the best oponent. Martin is considred by many to be the modern day Tolkien, and yes both of there works are really similar ( some might say too similar). The visuals as expected are top notch, and both locations and cameos are pretty spot on. Casting: Peter as Tolkien was one of his best roles yet, i mean the voice itself is just pretty mystical and outsdanding ( which is why in my opionion Peter is better at rapping at times). Lloyd as Martin was pretty good too, and neither actor had nothing to be afraid of this was amazing) The cameos were spot on and amazing, I loved Led Zeplins cameo and only recently did I notice the Eye of Sauron ( yeah a bit late). But i loved how this battle incorperated many diffrent characters ( LOTR's elves and Jon Snow) and accpects of each author and there worlds. Thoughts on Lyrics: Lots of it is pretty hit and miss but its really good, i remember laughing with my girlfriend at the " tea baggins" line, and i did consider lots of Martins words to actually hit deep " we dont need the backstory on every fucking tree branch". But Tolkien had too many good moments most notably " Shit im two towering, and everytime i battle its the return of the king", and " welcome to Shireaq". Who won: Tolkien i knew from the begining was going to win, i mean even from that audio preview i had a feeling that they were going to give Tolkien some sort of edge, and Peter gave him that edge. Character wise he was played out great and I loved how this wasnt exactly against the books, movies, and shows but it was against the authors themselves ( which is why there was no third-party), which is the main reason as to me why this battle stands out. Whos Next: Child vs Ramsay, I mean really we got the Ramsay pic, the child pic, and the Mix it Up hint, so yeah its pretty obvious. But hopefully they can pull off Ramsays accent ( and personality), and have another chef third party. And i do hope that the next battle hints at Banner and or Douglas's oponent. My predicted Schedule: Martin vs Tolkien ( :) ) Ramsay vs Child ( :) ) Douglas vs Jeferson Banner vs Jekyl Megan battle Dante vs ??? Break Ash vs Darwin ( really fitting) Bach vs Tupac or Hendrix vs Cobain Wolverine vs Freddy Well this is it and until next battle, see you all later. Seraph out Category:Blog posts